Peabody and Sherman
by RC2012
Summary: When Sherman accidently causes the WABAC to take him and Penny back into the past, they end up meeting Mr. Peabody as a puppy. With the WABAC broken and the two kids stuck in the past, not only do they need puppy Peabody's help to fix it, but they must also save him from danger; with the fate of the present at stake.
1. Into the Past

**Peabody and Sherman- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

Chapter 1-Into The Past

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Mr. Peabody said.

"Yeah I'm sure, Mr. Peabody." Sherman replied.

Mr. Peabody was leaving home for a few days. He was going to a business conference that would be taking place on the other side of the country. Sherman would be staying with the Peterson's while Mr. Peabody was gone.

The phone rang and Mr. Peabody answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hi Paul. You'll be picking Sherman up from school today along with your daughter? Yes, ah good. Thank you and your wife so much for agreeing to look after Sherman while I am gone. I appreciate it so much. Again thanks, bye." Mr. Peabody hung up.

He turned to Sherman. "Okay Sherman, time to go to school." He said.

He would be driving Sherman to school, but Mr. Peterson would be picking him up after school lets out. Mr. Peabody's suitcases were by the door. After he drops Sherman off at school, he'll come back to the apartment to get them and then head to the airport.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman walked out the door, took the elevator down to the first floor, got into Mr. Peabody's moped, and drove off to Sherman's school.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. There were people walking on the street and driving to work.

"I'm going to miss you Sherman." Mr. Peabody said.

"I'm going to miss you as well, Mr. Peabody. But like you said, it's only for a few days."

"Right." Then he smiled and laughed a little.

"What is it?" Sherman asked.

"It's just that; enjoy your childhood while you can. Someday you'll probably be involved in a job that requires you to leave home for a while sometimes."

"I see. But you've done so many successful jobs, you make it look easy."

"True, but you know what Sherman? There was a time when I wished that I wasn't a prodigy. That I was born as a regular dog that couldn't talk." Mr. Peabody said.

"Really?" Sherman asked.

"Yes."

"How come? Why did you wish such a thing?" Sherman's eyes were huge with curiosity.

Mr. Peabody was about to answer, but he saw that they were approaching Sherman's school.

"It looks like I'll have to tell you later, after I return home." He said.

Mr. Peabody pulled up to the school and stopped the moped. Sherman took off his helmet, set it down in the side car, got out, and walked onto the sidewalk. He had his backpack on and he stood there; smiling at Mr. Peabody.

"Good-Bye Sherman. I love you." Mr. Peabody said. Sherman came up to his father and hugged him.

Even though there were tears in Sherman's eyes, he was smiling. He knew that Mr. Peabody would be back before he knew it. Sherman wiped his eyes.

"I love you too, Dad."

Then Sherman's eyes opened wide. Did he just call Mr. Peabody Dad?

Sherman broke away and stared at Mr. Peabody awkwardly while Mr. Peabody stared back at him, looking surprised.

Mr. Peabody was a professional; he had been one for years. And he swore that he would stick to being called by just Mr. Peabody or Peabody. Never did he want to be called Dad.

"I mean Mr. Peabody. That's what I was going to say. I'm sorry; I meant to call you Mr. Peabody." Sherman said frantically.

But Mr. Peabody just looked at Sherman and after a moment, he smiled at the boy.

He was a little annoyed that Sherman called him Dad, but he knew why Sherman had said it. Sherman only said it because he knew that he wasn't going to see Mr. Peabody again for a few days. And it has been a while since Peabody went off somewhere by himself. Mr. Peabody decided that he would let it slide just this once.

"It's alright, just this once."

Sherman smiled and he felt relieved.

Just then Penny walked up to the front steps. She saw Mr. Peabody and Sherman. She smiled and waved at them.

"Morning, Mr. Peabody. Morning, Sherman." She called out to them.

Mr. Peabody and Sherman said good morning back to Penny.

Sherman turned back to his father. "Have a nice trip, Mr. Peabody."

"I will, Sherman. I will." Mr. Peabody said with a smile.

Sherman smiled back and he walked over to where Penny was. She smiled at him and walked up the steps and entered the school. Sherman followed her but he stopped on the top step of the stone stairs. He looked back at Mr. Peabody and waved good-bye. Mr. Peabody waved back and drove off. Sherman watched him go. As soon as Sherman saw Mr. Peabody's moped disappear around the corner, he turned around again and entered the school.

* * *

The school day went by fast.

Sherman and Penny had history class, computer class, language arts, lunch, recess, and finally math class. When the final bell rang at 3:00pm, all the kids immediately ran out of the classroom, went to their lockers, and quickly exited the building. It was Friday and the sweet promise of the weekend offered some time off from school.

Sherman and Penny stood outside the school and waited for Penny's father to arrive and pick them up. After Mr. Peterson came, he drove Sherman over to the penthouse so he could pick up the things he packed for his stay at the Peterson's.

"I just have to make sure the apartment looks clean and then I'll grab my stuff." Sherman said.

Penny looked at her father. "Is it okay if I come with him? You know, to help?"

Mr. Peterson looked at Penny using the rearview window. "Okay, Penny. I'll pick up your mom and we'll swing by here in an hour and pick you two up. Then we'll eat out tonight, how's that?"

"Sounds good." Penny said. She and Sherman got out of the car and said bye before Mr. Peterson drove off.

"Why did you want to come with me?" Sherman asked.

Penny smiled. "Because it'll take you forever to check the whole penthouse by yourself."

* * *

Within an hour of inspection, Sherman and Penny saw that the penthouse was looking spick and span.

"Looks good." Penny said. She looked at her phone and saw that her father had sent her a text message. It said that he and her mom were waiting outside in the car for them.

Sherman grabbed the duffle bag that held his things. He walked over to the door and set the bag down.

"I just have to check one more thing. Then we can go." Sherman headed over to the elevator and pressed on a button. Penny set her phone down on the coffee table and walked over to Sherman. The elevator doors opened and the two kids stepped inside. The doors closed behind them and took them down.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked.

The elevator reached its destination and the doors opened. They walked out into a hallway and over to the door on the other side. Sherman opened it. Inside was the room that housed the WABAC.

"Oh." Penny said.

"I just want to see the WABAC one more time before we go."

"Why, you'll only be gone a few days?" Penny said.

Sherman and Penny got on the thin platform that took them over to the WABAC and they stepped inside.

Sherman walked over to the control panel and lightly stroked it. He remembered so many of the trips to the past he had taken in it with Mr. Peabody, and later with Penny.

Sherman sighed. He and Penny looked at each other.

"It's so hard to believe that it's been a month already. A month since the whole time space continuum was falling apart. A month since Mr. Peabody and I fixed it." Sherman said.

"Yeah, and back when we used to hate each other." Penny pointed out.

"Yeah." Sherman said.

"But I'm glad that we're friends now." Penny smiled.

"Me too." Sherman smiled back.

Then he leaned forward and kissed Penny. Penny looked surprised, but she closed her eyes.

Sherman rested his hand on the control panel and then the WABAC started making noises. Red lights were flashing inside it. Sherman broke away from kissing Penny and looked down at where his hand was. Sherman saw that he had just rested his hand on the big red button. He gulped.

"Oh no!" He said.

Just then the doors to the WABAC closed and it started to hum and became surrounded by electricity. Then there was a flash of light and the WABAC was moving through time.

"Sherman, what did you do?" Penny asked.

"I accidently pressed the red button. We're traveling through time!"

"Well, stop it and have it take us back to the present." Penny said.

Both Sherman and Penny sat into the chairs.

Sherman looked at the control panel, trying to figure out how to get back. Normally Sherman would know how to pilot the WABAC, but the situation was happening so quickly that he forgot how for the moment.

Sherman began frantically pushing buttons until he somehow managed to get the WABAC out of the time stream. But he saw that the WABAC was now heading straight down to the earth. They were going to crash land into a forest of trees below them.

"Embrace for impact!" Sherman cried.

The WABAC crashed down into the forest.

* * *

Sherman opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor.

"Penny?"

"I'm okay." Penny said before she slowly stood up.

Sherman got up to his feet and looked outside. They were surrounded by trees.

"Where are we?" Penny asked.

Sherman used the control panel to check what time they were in.

"According to the WABAC, we've gone over ten years back into the past."

Penny sighed with relief. "At least we're not far from the present. Okay Sherman, let's go back home."

Sherman nodded. He set the WABAC to take them back to the present and pressed the red button. The WABAC made a slow whirring sound, but stopped.

Sherman tried again, but it didn't take them back into the time stream.

"Oh no. It must've gotten damaged when we landed."

"Are you telling me we're stuck here?" Penny asked.

Sherman nodded glumly.

Both children stepped outside the WABAC and took a look at their surroundings. Behind them were a trail of broken trees and a path of eroded dirt that ended at the crash site of the WABAC.

The children walked out of the woods and onto a sidewalk. They seemed to be in a small town.

The kids walked down the sidewalk.

"Sherman, how are we going to get the WABAC fixed? It's not like there are mechanics who can fix a time machine around here, especially in this time." Penny said.

Sherman gripped his hair with his hands in frustration. "I don't know. Oh God, why did this happen? How are we going to get back? If only Mr. Peabody were-WHOA!"

Sherman tripped against something and fell down on the sidewalk.

Penny knelt down.

"Oh my gosh! Sherman, are you okay?" She asked.

Sherman got up on his knees and looked at Penny. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped, that's all."

When Sherman looked behind him to see what he had tripped against, he gasped.

It was Mr. Peabody, as a puppy!

**To Be Continued...**

**Wow, I think I have officially become obsessed with the Mr. Peabody & Sherman movie. I can't stop thinking about it. I can't wait to own the movie when it comes out on DVD.**

**I never thought that I would be writing a P & S fanfic that would be over one chapter long. That's right, there's more of this fic to come. The idea of this story came to me a couple nights ago.**

**So what do you guys think of the story? Feel free to make suggestions on what you think should happen next in the story because, I just came up with this story and I don't have much for it. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**~RC**


	2. Peabody

**Peabody and Sherman- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

**Author's Note: A scene from the beginning of the movie will be included in this chapter**. **And a line from the first episode of the original cartoon will also be referenced.**

Chapter 2-Peabody

Indeed it was Mr. Peabody as a puppy. He was lying on the ground, wearing a red bow tie and glasses.

"Ow." The pup moaned as he got up on his feet.

"Oh my gosh!" Sherman cried.

Then Peabody saw Sherman and Penny. It was too late for them to hide.

Sherman stepped forward. "I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, no. it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going either." Said Peabody, in a small puppy version of the adult Peabody's voice.

The Peabody puppy dusted himself off and held out his paw to Sherman.

"Where are my manners? My name is Peabody, puppy prodigy. At least, that's what everyone calls me. And who are you and your friend?"

"Me? Well, my name is…Daniel. Yup, that's my name, Daniel. And this is my friend Jessica." Sherman said gesturing to Penny.

"Daniel? Jessica? Those aren't our names, Sherman." Penny said.

"Sherman? I thought you said your name was Daniel?" Peabody said looking a little confused.

"It is. My friend Jessica was just kidding. Hey Jessica, can we talk in private for a moment?"

Sherman grabbed Penny's hand and led her back into the forest.

"We'll be back in just a moment. Don't go anywhere." Sherman said back to Peabody.

"Sherman, what the heck?" Penny asked when they were alone.

"Listen Penny, we can't tell the Peabody of this time our real names."

"Why not?" Penny asked.

"Because then the Peabody back in the present will know that we ended up in the past with his puppy self and we'll get in trouble." Sherman answered.

"If that's the case, then wouldn't have Mr. Peabody have grounded you a long time ago? If he had remembered seeing you when he was a puppy?"

"Maybe he's waiting for when I do go back. But I can't let that happen. I think it's best that we go by Daniel and Jessica while we're here. Okay?"

Penny closed her eyes and sighed. "Alright, fine."

Then Sherman and Penny both got an idea.

"The Peabody in this time can fix the machine!" Sherman and Penny both exclaimed at the same time.

"He can fix the machine…" Penny started.

"And then we can go back home!" Sherman finished.

They both hive-fived each other.

"Okay, we'll get the Peabody from this time to fix the WABAC, but we won't tell him our real names; right?" Sherman asked.

"Right." Penny answered back.

"And since he's a puppy, hopefully Mr. Peabody won't remember us when he's older." Sherman said. He looked at Penny and nodded. She nodded back. "Okay, let's head back."

The kids went back to Peabody. He was still standing where he was.

"I'm sorry Peabody, I was kidding. Our names are Daniel and Jessica." Penny said.

"Quite the jokester, aren't you?" Peabody smiled.

"Yeah." Penny smiled back.

"Hey Peabody, since you say that you're a prodigy, we were wondering if you could help us fix something really important, something that belongs to my dad? Could you help us out?"

Peabody stood there for a moment and then shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to go home now."

"Where is that?" Penny asked.

Peabody pointed behind him in the direction he was heading, opposite the way Sherman and Penny were going. Before Sherman accidently tripped against him.

"The animal shelter, several blocks down. It's where I live."

"I've never seen an animal shelter before, can we come with you?" Penny asked.

Peabody smiled. "Of course, follow me." And with that, Peabody turned around and walked away.

Sherman and Penny followed him.

"I don't understand, why didn't he offer to help?" Sherman asked Penny, but in a low voice. Hopefully so Peabody couldn't hear them.

"Maybe he thought that you were asking him to help fix a car. If that was the case, he probably thought that someone else could help us." Penny said back in a low voice too.

Sherman slapped his forehead, but quietly so Peabody wouldn't notice.

"Darn it. I'm sorry Penny, I didn't know how to ask him to help us. I thought that if I had told him flat out that it was a time machine we needed help fixing, he would have remembered it years later and would punish us for going back in time; even though it was an accident."

"Don't worry. Maybe if we spend some time with him first, you know, get to know him more, then if we ask him; he'll agree to help." Penny said with a reassuring smile.

"What about telling him that it's a time machine?' Sherman asked.

"We'll worry about that later." Penny said.

Sherman sighed. "Okay."

So Sherman and Penny continued to follow Peabody to where he lived.

* * *

The trio arrived at the animal shelter.

The property consisted of two separate buildings. One was the office building where the adoption paper work was filled out. Attached to and behind the office building was another building, where the animals were cared for when they got sick or hurt. The other building was the kennel, where the dogs were kept until they were adopted.

"This is where you live?" Sherman asked.

"Yup, home sweet home." Peabody said with a smile.

There was a big sign above the entrance that read: Hackley Brown Animal Shelter.

"Of course," Sherman whispered to Penny. "When I was little, Mr. Peabody told me that he grew up in this animal shelter when he was a pup."

They followed Peabody after opening the gate for him.

"Thanks. Usually I call for Ms. Lilly and she comes to let me back in after I come back from my walks."

"Who's Ms. Lilly?" Penny asked.

Peabody smiled. "She's the lady who runs the shelter. She's really nice. So nice, she's like a mother to us pups."

Just than a plump woman wearing a blue jacket over a yellow dress walked towards them. She wore brown boots and a hat over her black hair.

"Why, hello Peabody. Who are your friends?" She asked in a sweet, honey voice.

Peabody introduced Sherman and Penny to her, of course he told her the alliases Sherman and Penny gave themselves.

"This is Daniel. And this is Jessica. I met them while I was on my walk."

"Hello Daniel and Jessica. My name is Ms. Lilly. I run the shelter." Ms. Lilly said smiling. She then commenced to shaking hands with Sherman and Penny.

"We know, Peabody told us." Penny said with a smile.

"It's nice to that Peabody has met such nice kids."

"Ms. Lilly, can I show them around the shelter?" Peabody asked.

Ms. Lilly smiled. "Why I see no reason why not to." She said.

Peabody smiled and thanked her.

So Peabody showed Sherman and Penny around the shelter. He showed them the office building and the animal care building, inside and out. He explained what each building does and its purpose in the shelter. Sherman and Penny felt like they were taking a tour in a museum, with Peabody as their museum guide.

Finally, Peabody showed them the kennel. He showed them all the kennels and came to one that stood out from the rest.

"And this is where I sleep." Peabody said with a smile.

Peabody's kennel had a small doggie bed, water bowl, and food bowl like the other kennels. However, unlike the others, it had a small bookshelf filled with books, a reading lamp, and a computer plugged into an outlet in the wall at the back of the kennel.

Peabody walked over to the bookshelf. "This is where I keep all my favorite books. Books about math, science, literature, history, and philosophy." Peabody picked out a black-cover book from the bookshelf. The title read: _Plato's The Republic_.

"This is one of my all-time favorites." Peabody said looking at the book. He started flipping through the pages and smiling.

Penny lightly elbowed Sherman's arm and gestured him to talk to Peabody. Sherman nodded and walked up to Peabody.

Peabody could feel that Sherman was behind him, so he turned around to face the boy.

"I'm sorry Peabody, but I think I mislead you earlier," Sherman said. "When I said that we needed help with fixing something, something that belongs to my dad, I meant my dad's car. You see, he's away on a business trip," -Which was sort of the truth in this lie.-"And Pen-, I mean, Jessica and I were looking through the glove compartment looking for a CD my dad said that I could borrow and listen to while he was away. I accidently knocked the gear shift into drive and the car moved down a hill and crashed into a tree."

Peabody's eyes opened wide. "Oh my God! And you weren't hurt?"

"Well, Jessica and I put on seatbelts before we crashed. We didn't get hurt, we were just shaken up a bit, that's all. Anyway, we were walking down the street trying to figure out what to do. That was when we ran into you."

Sherman took a deep breath and then continued.

"Please, we need your help. We can't take it to a mechanic because we can't afford to have it fixed, Jessica and I. If we call my dad about this, we'll get in trouble. It was all an accident, I swear."

Sherman looked sincerely into Peabody's eyes.

"Please, you've said that you're a prodigy. You can fix the car in no time. Please Peabody, we need your help." Sherman pleaded. He clasped his hands together in a begging gesture, hoping that would help convince Peabody to help them.

But Peabody just stood there for a moment and looked sadly at them. He closed his eyes and sighed.

He didn't speak for a moment. Then he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't help you."

"Why not?" Sherman cried. "You can have the car fixed in no time! How hard can it be for a prodigy to-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I SAID THAT I CAN'T HELP YOU!" Peabody snapped. He now looked very angry.

Sherman was taken aback. "But why? Why can't you help us?" Then Sherman looked angry too.

"WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Sherman snapped back.

Peabody stood there defiantly. His arms were crossed.

"Why won't you help us? Don't you care that we could end up in trouble? I told you that it was an accident that the car crashed."

Peabody still stood there. His arms were still crossed.

"Why, why won't you help us?" Sherman demanded.

Peabody closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his mouth and looked like he was about to say something.

But he was interrupted by the dinging sound of a triangle. All the dogs in the kennel ran outside at the sound of it.

Peabody looked at the other dogs leaving and then back at Sherman and Penny. He sighed.

"Again, I'm sorry, but I just can't help you." And with that, the puppy ran after the other dogs and followed them outside, holding _Plato's The Republic_ in one of his paws.

Sherman and Penny stood there for several seconds.

"Now what are we going to do? We're stuck here unless he helps us." Penny said.

"I'm going out there." Sherman said stubbornly. "I'm going to make sure that he helps us fix the WABAC. I'm not leaving until he does."

Sherman walked out of the kennel. Penny followed behind him.

Outside the sun was slowly beginning to set and the yard was filled with a couple dozen puppies.

Several people were out in the yard as well.

Sherman and Penny realized that the sound of the triangle must've been a way of telling the dogs that there were people here who were looking to adopt.

Peabody was sitting among them on the ground. He was trying to attract some people to him by reading out loud some passages from _The Republic_. But the people were paying no mind to Peabody. Instead they were looking at the other dogs.

Within half an hour, several dogs were picked up and brought inside to the main office. There the paperwork was filled out and each of the dogs that were brought inside were taken home by their new owners.

Peabody's book dropped down to the ground and he looked around. Most of the people were gone. Except for a young African-American boy and his mother.

The boy came up to Peabody holding a stick.

"Hey boy! You see the stick? Go fetch the stick!" The boy threw the stick and looked back at Peabody, who remained sitting where he was.

"Why?" He asked curiously. "You're just going to throw it again. It's an exercise of futility."

The boy looked disappointingly at Peabody and then at his mother.

"Mom, I don't want this dog. He's too sarcastic." Then the boy walked away.

Peabody's eyes opened wide with alarm. He didn't mean to sound sarcastic. He just thought that it would have been pointless to fetch the stick, knowing that he was only going to have to fetch it again.

"No, wait! Please come back, I'm sorry!" The puppy called out, now standing on all fours. "I'll fetch the stick! I'll sit, roll over, shake hands!" He said holding out his paw to shake.

It felt degrading doing doggie-like things, but Peabody was desperate.

But it was too late. The boy had seen another dog and picked him out.

The boy and his mother went into the office with the puppy. A few minutes later they came back out with the dog now wearing a collar. The adoption papers were in the mother's hands. Then they both left the shelter together with their new dog.

And that was it. There were no more people looking to adopt a dog today and the animal shelter had reached closing time.

All the other dogs went back into the kennel. Only Peabody remained.

He had watched the boy and his mother leave. He remained in his four legged position.

"Peabody?"

Peabody turned back to face Ms. Lilly, who was kneeling down on one knee. There were tears now streaming down puppy Peabody's face. He came over to Ms. Lilly and placed his front paws on her knee. Then he placed his head on his paws and cried.

Ms. Lilly placed her arms around Peabody, sheltering the pup. As if to tell him that everything would be alright.

"It happens every time." The puppy sobbed. " I always screw it up. They're always looking for a regular dog. A-and I-I-I try to act like a regular dog, but I just can't. Why do I even bother? No one's ever going to adopt me."

"Shh..shh shh shh…shhhh." Ms. Lilly said stroking Peabody's back with her right hand. "Hush now, Peabody."

Ms. Lilly took Peabody's head in her other hand and lifted his head up so he could look her in the eyes.

"Do not cry. I am sure that one day soon, you shall find a home. And a family that will love you and you will love it."

Peabody continued to cry for a few more minutes. Then he used his paw to wipe his eyes and broke away from Ms. Lilly.

Peabody picked up his book and held it under his right arm.

"I'm going back to my kennel. Maybe read a book. That'll make me feel better." He walked back over to the kennel on all fours while still holding the book under his right arm. When he reached the kennel, he stopped in front of the door.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Then he opened his eyes and walked back inside.

Sherman and Penny were now standing over by the main office. They had seen the whole thing with Peabody.

Both of them were now feeling very sad for Peabody, but Sherman was feeling sad for Peabody the most.

It was then that Sherman remembered what Peabody had said to him earlier that day, back in the present:

"_You know what Sherman? There was a time when I wished that I wasn't a prodigy. That I was born as a regular dog that couldn't talk." _

Now, he knew what Mr. Peabody had meant. And he knew why puppy Peabody refused to help them fix the WABAC.

Peabody didn't want to be a prodigy because it prevented him from finding a home, a family to adopt him.

Sherman felt that he had to talk to Peabody, but why? Was it to apologize to him? Was it to console him? Either way, Sherman felt that he had to talk to Peabody.

He came over to Ms. Lilly.

"Can I please talk to him? Maybe I can make him feel better?" He asked her.

Ms. Lilly looked down sadly at him.

"I think that it's best to leave Peabody alone for now. Besides, the shelter's closing and you two kids can't stay here. You two better go home."

"But we can't," Penny was about to explain that they needed Peabody's help, but she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked to her right and saw that it was Sherman, who slowly and solemnly shook his head at her.

Penny understood and nodded. She looked back at Ms. Lilly. "Can we come back to see him tomorrow?"

Ms. Lilly slowly nodded. "I think that would be okay."

Penny thanked her and she and Sherman walked out of the animal shelter. Ms. Lilly closed the wooden gate door and headed back to the main office.

Sherman and Penny stood outside the gate and turned left, walking down the street.

Sherman stopped and placed his hand on the white-colored picket fence. He was looking at the dog kennel.

He knew that Peabody was in there, alone and reading one of his books.

A single tear rolled down Sherman's right cheek. He wiped it and then continued walking down the street after Penny. Eventually, he caught up to her.

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. I was surprised to see that in less than twenty-four hours, the story had received fifteen reviews. I did not expect so many people to like the story.**

**And a special thanks to 1234BlueLagoon for helping me with the case of writer's block I was having while writing this chapter. Thanks, not only did your suggestions help me write the chapter the way I wanted it to be, but they also helped me realized how I wanted the chapter to go.**

**I will continue writing the story and appreciate all of the suggestions all of you make for the story. Next chapter should be ready in a few days or less. Again, thank you all so much.**

**~RC**


	3. A Night at Willow Manor

**Peabody and Sherman- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

Chapter 3-A Night at Willow Manor

The sun was starting to set as Sherman and Penny walked down the sidewalk. The two kids could see their shadows stretched out on the ground before them.

"So, what do we do now?" Penny asked. "We're stuck here until we can find a way to convince Peabody to help us."

Sherman sighed. "I don't know. Let's just head back to the WABAC. I want to set up the cloaking device so no one will find it."

So the two kids walked back to the WABAC. It was still where it was. Sherman activated the cloaking feature of the WABAC and it disappeared.

"Is there any food inside the WABAC? I'm starving." Penny said after her stomach growled.

"Sadly, no." Sherman replied. Then his stomach growled too.

"Okay, let's find someplace to eat and think about what to do next." Sherman said.

Sherman reached his hands into his pockets and a look of alarm appeared on his face.

"Oh no, I don't have any money!"

"Me neither. Sherman, what are we going to do? We have no food and no place to stay. And we're a whole decade away from your dad and my parents."

Penny gasped.

"My parents! On my God, they must be looking for us and wondering where we are. They must be worried sick."

Penny reached into her pocket for her phone, only to realize that she had left it back in the penthouse in the present.

"I don't have my phone." She sighed sadly. "Even if I did, I don't think I'd be able to reach them from ten years ago."

Then Penny looked frightened. "Oh Sherman, what are we going to do?"

She placed her hands over her eyes and started to cry. Sherman stared sadly at her.

He came over to Penny and hugged her.

"Shhhh… It's gonna be okay." He said patting her back.

Penny continued to cry into her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Penny. If I hadn't went down to see the WABAC, we wouldn't be in this mess." Sherman said glumly.

Penny wiped her eyes. "Don't say that, it was an accident. It wasn't your fault."

She sounded like she was starting to calm down.

"I promise that I'll find a way to get Peabody to help us. Then we'll get back home, somehow." Sherman said.

They both stood there for a few more minutes until Penny recollected herself. Then the kids broke away from each other.

"I'm okay now, Sherman. Thanks for comforting me. I'm glad that I at least have you here with me." Penny said smiling.

Sherman smiled too.

"C'mon, let's go find a place to spend the night."

* * *

It was dark when the two kids approached a huge mansion in front of the woods.

"Do you think they'll take us in?" Penny asked.

"Don't know, but hopefully they will." Sherman replied.

They walked up to the front door and Sherman had to stand on his toes to reach the knocker. He had tried ringing the doorbell, but it didn't make a sound. So Sherman used the knocker to let the owners know that someone was at the front door.

The kids waited for half a minute before someone opened the door. Before them stood a man with black hair and black eyes. He wore a black suit with a white undershirt.

He looked down at the children.

"Please sir, could you let us spend the night here?" Sherman asked. "We're hungry and we have nowhere to stay."

The man looked at them for a minute.

"Good God." He said, followed by "Yes, yes. Come in, please do come in." He said taking pity on the children.

Sherman and Penny entered the room. Before them was a huge staircase and the room was made of wooden 19th century architecture.

The man came up to them.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Mr. Dean Willow, billionaire as you can see. And you two are?"

"My name is Daniel, and this is my friend Jessica."

"Hi." Penny said.

Just then a woman entered the room. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and wore a blue dress. She saw Sherman and Penny.

"Dean dear, who are these children?" she asked.

"Daniel and Jessica, Beatrice. They say that they're hungry and have no place to stay. I thought that they could stay here for the night, if it's alright with you?"

She looked at the kids and then she smiled. "Very well, they can stay. We must inform Maddie to serve up two more plates."

"Maddie?" Sherman asked.

"She's our cook and housemaid." Mr. Willow smiled. "Trust me, you're going to love her cooking."

* * *

Sherman and Penny sat at a huge dining table with Mr. and Mrs. Willow. Just then Maddie entered the room wheeling in a cart with plates of food on it. Maddie was a woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

She placed each plate of food in front of everyone.

On the plates were roast beef, mashed potatoes, and peas.

Everyone commenced to eating. And Mr. Willow was not lying, Maddie was a great cook, for the food tasted very delicious.

As hungry as they were feeling, both Sherman and Penny restrained themselves from devouring the food like animals. Even though they last ate only six hours ago, they felt like they hadn't eaten in a whole day.

"Please tell me children, where are your parents?" Mr. Willow asked cutting a piece of roast beef while looking at the kids.

Sherman and Penny looked at each other, as if to ask each other what they should tell the couple.

"Do you two have any parents? Do they know where you are?"

"Dear," Beatrice said. "They don't have to tell us right now. They don't seem like they want to talk about it."

"But Darling, surely someone must be looking for them." Mr. Willow said to his wife.

Sherman finally spoke up. "We, we don't have any parents, sir. We're orphans."

Mr. and Mrs. Willow looked at the kids.

"Orphans?" Mrs. Willow asked.

Sherman and Penny both nodded.

So Sherman made up a whole story of them living at poorly run orphanage, which was where they grew up, meet, and became friends. He made up what the poor living conditions were like. Then he said that he and Penny became so sick of living there, that they had gathered all the money they had and used it to take a bus away from the orphanage and arrived here. Then he said that they came here hoping to find a place to live that was better than the orphanage. Sherman concluded the story by saying that they had spent all their money on the bus and had no place to stay, so they went looking for a place to spend the night and found this mansion; hoping that the owners would take them in.

Sherman hated to lie, but what could he say? That he and Penny were from the future and needed a puppy prodigy to help them fix the time machine that they came to this time in. The Willow's would've thought that they were crazy. They would probably call the police and tell them to bring a couple of straight-jackets.

Mr. Willow was the first to speak after Sherman finished telling the story.

"Oh my, you poor children." Mr. Willow said.

"We appreciate you and your wife letting us stay, sir. But we promise not to stay long. Don't worry about us, we'll find a home somehow." Sherman replied.

Mr. Willow stood up. "No. I couldn't sleep knowing that you two children were out wandering the streets with nowhere to go. You and your friend can stay for as long as you need to, Daniel. I'll help you two find homes, I promise."

Sherman gave Mr. Willow a fake smile. He did this because he was trying to hide how ashamed he was feeling for lying to him and his wife.

"Thank you sir."

* * *

After dinner Sherman and Penny each had an after dinner breath mint to freshen their breaths (since they didn't have their toothbrushes with them).

Sherman and Penny took turns using the bathroom and headed for the rooms that they would be sleeping in for the night.

"I didn't like lying to the Willows, they seemed really nice." Sherman said.

"You had to. I don't think they would've believed you if you had told them the truth." Penny said.

"Well, at least we have somewhere to stay for a little while, until the WABAC gets fixed."

The kids approached the doors to their rooms, which were facing opposite each other.

"We'll go see puppy Peabody tomorrow, maybe we can cheer him up. Then he'll help us fix the WABAC." Penny suggested after she yawned.

"Goodnight, Sherman." She said.

"Goodnight, Penny."

The two children entered their rooms and closed their doors.

* * *

Sherman was lying on the gigantic bed that looked like it was made for four people. He laid there and watched the TV. A sitcom was playing on it. The sitcom itself had been over for about five years back in the present. Tonight a new episode was being aired. But Sherman paid little mind to it.

He remembered that every Friday night, he and Mr. Peabody would stay up late watching sitcoms like _I Love Lucy_ or maybe even _Gilligan's Island_. It has been something they have been doing together since Sherman turned four. It was one of their Father/Son bonding activities that they loved doing together. Sherman would laugh hysterically every time he saw the characters make a joke or get hurt. Most of the time Mr. Peabody would just smile whenever one or more of the characters made a joke or accidently hurt themselves. But there were times that he would laugh too. Both Sherman and Mr. Peabody would laugh their butts off while watching the sitcoms. But tonight, a Friday night to be exact, Sherman was not laughing. Why? Because Mr. Peabody was not there to laugh with him.

Sherman stared sadly at the TV.

Maybe this is how the Peabody of this time feels, not having a family.

No one to laugh with you. No one to play with you. No one to take trips back in time with you. No one to tuck you in when it was bedtime. No one to read you a story or just talk with you until you feel sleepy. No one to run their hand (or in Mr. Peabody's case, a paw) through your hair. No one to tell you good night. No one to wrap your arms around. No one to wrap their arms around you. No one to tell you that they loved you.

Sherman looked out the window, out into the black night, and cried. He laid there on the huge bed and cried for several minutes.

Sherman could still remember some of the times that he cried. It would be late at night and four-year- old Sherman would wake up from a horrible nightmare. What the nightmares were about, Sherman couldn't remember. But he did remember all the countless times that Mr. Peabody would come into his room, hold him in his arms, and stroke his back.

"There, there, Sherman. I'm here, everything's going to be alright." Sherman could practically hear Mr. Peabody's voice in his head.

Sherman wiped the tears from his eyes, but more tears came out anyway. Then he used the remote to turn the TV off.

He got off the bed and walked over to the window. He placed his right hand on the glass. Tears were slowly streaming down his face.

"I wish you were here, Mr. Peabody." Sherman said in a soft, quiet voice**. **

Sherman felt that he was no longer separated from Mr. Peabody by the other side of the country, but now by a whole decade.

Since he couldn't fall asleep, Sherman decided to walk out into the hall and maybe explore the building a little.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?"

Sherman turned around to see Mr. Willows, dressed in his pajamas.

The seven year old nodded.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk in the garden out back." Mr. Willow said with a smile.

So Mr. Willow took Sherman gently by the hand and they walked down the stairs, out the back door, and entered the garden.

There were various flowers, trees, and other plants all encompassed inside a huge circle with several dirt paths cutting through it in various directions. Here and there were small stone statues of angels and forest animals. The garden itself was almost as wide as the mansion.

"It's beautiful." Sherman said with a smile when he saw the garden. He wasn't feeling sad anymore.

"Why, thank you. My wife and I do our best to take good care of it." Mr. Willow said. They walked around in the garden while enjoying how beautiful it looked.

"Mr. Willow?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

Sherman paused for a moment.

"Have, have you ever found out something about someone, someone you know? Like they were sad about something; something that they didn't have, but wanted to have more than anything in the whole wide world? And you felt bad for them? Not just because they didn't have what they wanted, but bad that you never realized that they wanted it and that you never knew?"

Sherman didn't know how to say it correctly. He was feeling bad that Mr. Peabody had never been adopted by a family. He felt a little sad when Mr. Peabody first told him that, but after seeing puppy Peabody not getting adopted today, he felt horrible that he didn't know how sad Mr. Peabody must've felt about it. It was like your parents buying you a nice expensive gift and later learning that they bought it even though they were having financial problems.

Mr. Willow was silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to best respond to Sherman's question.

"What do you mean?"

"I…I knew this kid back at the orphanage who wanted a family, but because he was so different from the other kids, he was never adopted. His name was Pe…Peter. Before Pen-, I mean, Jessica and I ran away; I recently found out that he wanted a family more than anyone else at the orphanage. I felt bad for him because I never realized how badly he wanted a family, and I'm feeling bad now because I didn't do anything to help him feel better."

Sherman fell silent for a moment.

"What should I have done? What would you have done if you were me when you found out about Peter?" He said to Mr. Willow.

Once again, Mr. Willow thought about how to best respond to the young boy's question.

"I would've tried consoling him, or doing something nice for him. Something to raise his spirits up. Does that help?" Mr. Willow asked Sherman.

Sherman thought about it.

_Console him, do something nice for him. Hmm, maybe…_

Sherman looked up at Mr. Willow and smiled a little.

"That sounds like it would've helped. If I ever see Pea…I mean Peter, again, I'll use your advice. Thank you."

"Anytime, Daniel." Mr. Willow said with a gentle smile.

They talked and continued walking around the garden until they both felt tired.

Then they entered the house, walked upstairs, said goodnight to each other, and went back to their rooms.

Sherman got back into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin.

He turned over to his left side and looked out the window, out into the endless black night.

It wasn't long before the feeling of loneliness crept back into Sherman's heart.

Soon, Sherman cried himself to sleep.

**To Be Continued**

**I wanted to write another sad and emotional chapter for this story, so I came up with the idea for this chapter where Sherman feels alone and misses Mr. Peabody. I was hearing the song Way Back When, sung during the ending credits of the movie, in my head while writing the part about Sherman missing the Mr. Peabody from the present. Mainly the lines saying: And you're on your own, you're not alone. **

**God, it's an addictive song. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**~RC**


	4. Quality Time

**Peabody and Sherman- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

Chapter 4-Quality Time

Is it possible for a memory to become a dream? Because Sherman dreamed that he was four years old again and Mr. Peabody was bringing him to his bedroom. The dream was based on something that happened when Sherman was four.

Mr. Peabody walked into the room carrying a four year-old Sherman. He walked over to the bed and placed Sherman in it. He tucked the boy in and yawned.

It had been a long day and Mr. Peabody was feeling very tired. A lot can be taken out of you when supervising a four year-old all day.

_No, not now. _Mr. Peabody thought. _I'll put Sherman to sleep and then I'll head to bed myself._

Mr. Peabody picked out a book from Sherman's bookshelf and laid himself down on Sherman's bed. He was lying on the right side of the little boy.

The book Mr. Peabody had was about the movie called _The Lion King_. It was a book with words and drawings of the characters and scenes from the movie.

Mr. Peabody cleared his throat and began reading to Sherman.

"All of the animals gathered at Pride Rock for the birth of the heir to King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi."

"Why's it called Pride Rock?" Little Sherman asked.

Mr. Peabody looked at him. "Since the lions rule over their kingdom and live at Pride Rock, I'm guessing that it's called Pride Rock because of what prideful rulers they are."

Mr. Peabody looked back at the book.

"Then Rafiki, the wise baboon, raised the newborn cub and future king of the land, Simba, up for all the animals to see."

"Why is he raising Simba up for all the other animals to see?"

Mr. Peabody turned his attention back to his son.

"So the other animals can get a good look at their future king." He explained.

Mr. Peabody resumed his reading.

"Scar, Simba's Uncle, was jealous that his older brother Mufasa was King and he wasn't. And now Simba's birth meant that someone else would become king, someone that wasn't him."

"Why is he named Scar?"

"Because he has a scar on his left eye."

"Why does he have a scar on his left eye?"

Mr. Peabody sighed and then he lightly chuckled.

"Sherman, at this rate, I won't be able to finish reading the story to you until early in the morning. Can you please remain quiet and let me read it?" Mr. Peabody asked.

Sherman looked at his father and nodded.

Mr. Peabody resumed reading the story and Sherman didn't ask any more questions. He listened to Mr. Peabody until he finished telling the story.

"What did you think of The Lion King, Sherman?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"It was great." Sherman responded happily.

But then he looked a little sad.

"But it was sad that Simba's father died."

"I agree with you, that was sad. But that happens in life, parents dying when their kids are still young."

"That's not going to happen to you, right?" Sherman asked, looking worried.

"No, it won't. Now if it does, which it will not, I want you to know something. That like Mufasa with his son, I will always be watching over you. You'll never be alone." Mr. Peabody said placing a paw on Sherman's shoulder.

"I'll be with you always." He said smiling.

Sherman smiled back and then he yawned. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Mr. Peabody took Sherman's glasses off and placed them on the nightstand behind him. He laid next to Sherman and ran his paw through the boy's hair.

"Goodnight, Sherman." He said smiling.

Then Mr. Peabody yawned again. His eyes felt heavy.

He tried to stay awake long enough so he could get up and go to his room. But in the end, sleep had won against him.

Sherman woke up a bit later and saw that Mr. Peabody was still lying next to him. Judging by his closed eyes and chest moving up and down slowly, Sherman deduced that his father was asleep.

He smiled. Sherman saw how tired Mr. Peabody looked, so he decided to let his father sleep beside him in his bed tonight.

Sherman took Mr. Peabody's glasses off and set them down behind Sherman's small pair of glasses on the nightstand. Then he patted Mr. Peabody on the head.

"Goodnight, Mr. Peabody."

Sherman brought the covers up over Mr. Peabody's body. Now both father and son were under the blanket. The little boy turned off the light and laid down under the covers.

The boy closed his eyes and in a few minutes, he too fell asleep.

* * *

Sherman (now seven and a half) woke up.

It was very dark in the room he was in and he didn't know what time it was. His eyes felt heavy, so he couldn't open them very wide.

Sherman assumed that he was back in his bed at home and that Mr. Peabody was lying beside him in his bed, just like that time from when he was four.

Sherman smiled.

"Goodnight, Mr. Peabody."

Then he fell asleep again.

* * *

When Sherman woke up again, it was morning. The sunshine shone brightly into the room.

Sherman had his eyes closed as he yawned. He reached over for his glasses, but all he could feel was more of the bed he was in. He crawled to the right and eventually reached the nightstand; which was where his glasses were.

_Funny, the nightstand seems farther from the bed than usual. Or has the bed gotten bigger somehow?_ Sherman thought.

He got back to the spot where he was sleeping and sat up in bed.

Sherman put his glasses back on. When he opened his eyes, the boy was shocked by what he saw.

"Ahhhhhh!" He cried.

Sherman saw that he was not in his bedroom.

At first he panicked, but then his memory came back to him.

He and Penny were still trapped in the past. The WABAC was still broken. And they were staying at the Willow's, where they had spent the night.

He sighed disappointingly. He was hoping that what had happened to him and Penny had all been just a dream. That they were still in the present, and Sherman was staying at Penny's while Mr. Peabody was away at his business conference. Or maybe Mr. Peabody being away at the conference was part of the dream and Sherman was actually at home, and Mr. Peabody was there as well.

But Sherman's surroundings told him otherwise. This wasn't a dream.

He sighed disappointingly again.

Then he heard a knock at the door and jumped.

"Daniel?" It was Mr. Willow.

"Y-yes?" Sherman replied.

"I just wanted to wake you and let you know that it's time for breakfast."

"Oh, thank you very much, Mr. Willow." Sherman replied.

Then he heard Mr. Willow knock on Penny's door and he also told her that breakfast was ready. Then Sherman heard Mr. Willow's footsteps heading toward the stairs.

Sherman got out of bed and put his shoes on.

He had slept in his clothes last night because they were all that he had had with him.

He walked out into the hall and closed his door behind him. Penny came out of her room and closed her door as well.

"Morning." She said,

"Morning." Sherman said back, yawning.

"You slept okay last night?" Penny asked.

"I couldn't sleep at first…"

"Was it because you missed Mr. Peabody?" Penny asked with concern.

Sherman fell silent and then he slowly nodded.

"We'll get back home. We just have to convince puppy Peabody to help us fix the WABAC."

"But how?" Sherman asked. He and Penny were now walking down the hall and then down the stairs.

"You saw how sad he looked when no one adopted him yesterday, because he wasn't a regular dog. He won't help us." Sherman said.

"We have to try, but we have to cheer him up first." Penny said as the kids approached the kitchen, which wasn't as big as the dining room.

On the table were four plates, each piled high with pancakes.

Sherman and Penny smiled and then they sat down to eat.

"You kids sleep okay last night?" Mr. Willow asked while he was reading a newspaper.

"Fine." Penny said.

"Yeah, same here." Sherman said.

Sherman and Penny were halfway finished eating breakfast when they heard a loud explosion. It sounded like someone had dropped a bomb on part of the mansion.

The loud booming sound caused all the glasses on the table to fall over and spill their liquid contents. The syrup bottle was now lying on its side.

Sherman and Penny got under the table. Both of them had frightened expressions on their faces. Some of the utensils and plates ended up on the floor.

"What the heck was that?" Sherman cried.

Mr. Willow closed his eyes and sighed. "I think I know." He said.

Mr. Willow stood up and walked away. He walked out of the kitchen and into the front parlor of the mansion. He came to a door on the left side of the stairs themselves and knocked.

Sherman and Penny looked out into the parlor. They could hear footsteps coming up and the door opened; revealing a man.

He had white hair with some gray on the top. And black eyes. He was also wearing a white lab coat.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Willow." The man spoke in a thick Russian accent. "Just an experiment, that's all."

Mr. Willow sighed and looked at the man. "Must you be conducting your experiments at this time in the morning? I told you that it was time for breakfast five minutes ago."

"Again I'm sorry, I thought I could do a quick test before I ate." The Russian man spoke.

Mr. Willow stepped aside so the man could walk past him and enter the kitchen. He came to the table and sat down. Mr. Willow reentered the kitchen and sat down at his chair.

Mrs. Willow cleaned up the mess and Maddie brought more pancakes on more plates to the table.

The Russian man saw Sherman and Penny at the table. "Who are the kids?"

"This is Daniel and Jessica. They came here last night, saying that they had no place to stay. We're letting them stay here until we can help them find a home." Mr. Willow explained.

He then turned to the kids.

"This is Doctor Victor Cherevin. He's a professor at Harvard. We're letting him stay here as well."

"I used to be a general too." The man said proudly. "Then I retired and became science professor at Harvard."

Everyone resumed eating.

After Sherman and Penny finished eating their breakfasts, Mrs. Willow went to the bathroom and handed the kids two toothbrushes still in their unopened packaging. "Feel free to use the toothpaste in either of the two bathrooms. One's on the other side of the parlor and the other one is upstairs to the right."

So Sherman and Penny took turns in the bathroom upstairs brushing their teeth.

They then placed their toothbrushes in their rooms and returned to the kitchen.

"We're going out for a walk, we'll be back in a few hours." Sherman said.

"Wait my dears, I don't think…" Mrs. Willow replied.

"I think it's fine dear, let them go. Kids need fresh air." Mr. Willow said.

"We'll be okay, bye." Penny said with a smile.

So Sherman and Penny were given a copy of the house key and they both left.

Doctor Cherevin looked at Mr. Willow. "Just where did those kids come from?"

"I don't know." Mr. Willow said putting his plate away in the dishwasher.

"I feel like there's something that those kids aren't telling Beatrice and I, but I aim to find out what."

* * *

Puppy Peabody opened his eyes. It was morning and he realized that he had fallen asleep with his glasses on. Plato's _The Republic_ was right in front of him.

Peabody remembered that he had stayed up late last night reading Plato and two other books under his reading lamp. The last thing he could remember from last night was that he was crying. He was certain that he had cried himself to sleep.

Peabody sighed as he got up and stretched. He looked over at his bowl and saw Ms. Lilly pouring milk and cereal into it.

Peabody preferred eating human food over dog food.

Ms. Lilly looked at Peabody and smiled. "Good morning, Peabody."

Peabody smiled back. "Good morning, Ms. Lilly."

Ms. Lilly handed Peabody a spoon and he commenced to eating his breakfast. After he was finished, he took his toothbrush and went to the bathroom in the main office building to brush his teeth. He came back to his kennel five minutes later.

He put his toothbrush away and sat down on the rug in his kennel. He thought about yesterday and sighed.

Why wouldn't anyone adopt him? Sure he wasn't like other dogs , but that didn't mean that he shouldn't have a home.

Then his thoughts came back to Sherman. He remembered his reaction to when the boy called him a prodigy for the second or third time, a word that he had come to hate recently.

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT! I SAID THAT I CAN'T HELP YOU!" _

Peabody felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He looked a little sad.

"I hope Daniel comes back. I…I want to apologize to him. And Jessica too."

Then he heard voices outside, talking with Ms. Lilly.

He recognized those two voices: it was Sherman and Penny.

Peabody smiled and wagged his tail. He was happy that they were here.

A moment later, Sherman and Penny entered the dog kennel and saw Peabody standing outside his kennel. They walked over to him.

"Peabody…" Sherman began, rubbing the back of his neck in a shy manner. "We're sorry about yesterday. We didn't know about, you hating being a prodigy. I mean, we didn't know why you hated being one…"

Peabody raised his paw. "No, I should be apologizing. I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday. It was totally unacceptable."

The three of them were silent for a moment.

"So, are we good?" Peabody asked.

Sherman and Penny looked at each other and smiled. Then they looked at Peabody and smiled at him.

"We're good." Sherman said.

Peabody smiled back.

"I'm sorry. It's just that me being a prodigy… it's prevented me from finding a home."

Peabody sighed and sat down on the rug. He picked up _The Republic_ and opened it at a random page. He stared at the page he was on and sighed again.

"That's what's wrong with me; I'm not a normal dog. That's why no one wants to adopt me."

Sherman stepped forward. "Peabody, you shouldn't be ashamed of being who you are."

Peabody looked up from his book. "I shouldn't?" He set the book back on the bookshelf.

"Of course not." Sherman said.

"My dad, he was born different but he proved to the world that he could be something special. That he could contribute a lot to the world." Sherman paused. "Peabody, I think it's cool that you're a prodigy. You can do things that other dogs can't; besides being able to talk."

Peabody looked at Sherman.

"The people who come here may not see how unique you are, but Jessica and I do. Maybe it's the people who don't adopt you, maybe there's something wrong with them instead of you?"

Sherman smiled. "You know what? I think it'd be cool to have a talking dog, especially as your friend."

Peabody smiled a tearful smile. "You really think so?"

Sherman smiled a big smile. "I know so."

Peabody sat there quietly. He stood up and walked over to Sherman. Then he hugged the boy.

"Thank you." Peabody spoke gently.

Sherman smiled.

"You're welcome, Peabody."

* * *

Sherman, Penny, and Peabody walked out of the kennel and into the daylight. There was a clear blue sky out; making today a beautiful day.

Sherman looked at Peabody. "Hey Peabody, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly, Daniel." Puppy Peabody replied happily.

"Have you made any inventions since you began living here?"

Peabody thought for a few seconds and answered. "Oh yeah, dozens. They're in the shed." The puppy said pointing in the direction of the shed, which was almost as big as the main office.

"Can we see them?" Sherman asked.

"You, you guys want to see the inventions I made?" Peabody was smiling.

"Yeah, of course we do." Sherman then turned to Penny. "Right, Jessica?"

Penny smiled and gave Sherman a nod. "Most definitely."

They looked to puppy Peabody, who was continuing to smile.

"Okay then, follow me." Peabody walked over to the main office building to get the key for the shed, with Sherman and Penny following him.

Sherman and Penny knew that this could boost puppy Peabody's self-esteem and make him feel very happy. Then he could help them fix the WABAC.

* * *

The shed was opposite of the left side of the yellow main office building. It was brown with a faded green colored roof. It was indeed big, almost as big as the main office building.

Sherman came over to the door and unlocked it using the key Ms. Lilly gave them, after Peabody asked her if they could go into the shed.

Sherman opened the door and the three friends walked inside. Sherman and Penny gasped.

The shed was filled with inventions, sculptures, and blueprints on the walls. All of them made by Peabody.

Sherman came over to what looked like a backpack with small rocket thrusters sticking out of the sides. There were handles that stuck out front for the wearer to use to control the backpack.

"Is this a jet pack?" Sherman asked excitedly.

"Why yes." Peabody smiled.

"Wow, it must've taken you weeks to make it."

Peabody chuckled. "Not at all. Actually, it only took me an hour to make it."

Sherman put it on and pushed the buttons on the handles. The thrusters turned on and fire came out of them, lifting Sherman up a foot into the air. Then he flew out the door and up into the air. Peabody and Penny ran outside and watched him.

"Whoo-hoo!" Sherman happily cried out as he flew around in the air. It felt so amazing to be up so high.

He flew around in the sky and it looked like he disappeared in the sun for a moment before reappearing again.

Sherman flew around in the air for several minutes and flew back down to the shed, but overshot his landing. He flew into the shed and crashed inside. Peabody and Penny ran into the shed and over to where Sherman was. He was lying in a pile of long wooden polls.

"Daniel!" Peabody cried.

"Sherman!" Penny cried.

Peabody looked at her with a confused expression. "Sherman?"

Penny realized her mistake and quickly thought up of an explanation.

"I meant to say Daniel. There's this boy who goes to our school whose name is Sherman, and he almost looks like Daniel. So I accidently call him Sherman sometimes."

Then the two turned their attention back to Sherman. They came over to him and helped him up.

"Daniel, are you okay?' Peabody asked.

"That was…pretty fantastic!" Sherman happily exclaimed.

Peabody and Penny smiled, both relieved to see that Sherman wasn't hurt at all.

"What should we try next?" Sherman asked with a grin.

* * *

So Sherman and Penny spent the whole day with puppy Peabody. They tried out some of his inventions and played other kinds of games with him. When it was time for lunch, the two kids went back to the Willow's to eat and came back in an hour to hang out with puppy Peabody some more. Peabody was very happy to be spending time with Sherman and Penny. It was the first time he didn't feel alone, despite the fact that he had Ms. Lilly in the shelter.

When they were playing basketball in the basketball court in a nearby playground, the kids got to see how good puppy Peabody was at sports. All three took turns shooting the ball into a basket. Sherman threw the ball up into the air, but it didn't go in the net. Penny tried throwing the ball up into the air hoping it would sink into the basket, but her result was the same as Sherman's. But puppy Peabody ran towards the basket, jumped up high into the air, and sunk the ball into the basket. Sherman and Penny cheered.

The three had a lot of fun.

* * *

The sun was close to setting when Sherman and Penny were helping Peabody build a rocket.

"How high do you think the rocket will go, Peabody?" Sherman asked handing the puppy a hammer.

"Oh, not too high." Peabody said. He and the kids finished working on the rocket a few minutes later.

Then they launched it up into the air and it landed in a clearing. The kids helped Peabody bring it back to the shed and locked the shed up.

Peabody took the key and gave it back to Ms. Lilly.

Penny saw that the sun was now setting.

"Uh-oh, Daniel and I better get home. It's time for dinner."

"Okay, thanks for today. It was fun. Do come back tomorrow." Puppy Peabody happily replied.

"You're welcome, and thank you for today too." Sherman said with a smile.

Then the kids left the animal shelter and waved at puppy Peabody one last time. He waved back and entered the kennel.

Sherman and Penny walked back to the Willow's for dinner, both smiling. Both glad that puppy Peabody was now feeling happy. But Sherman was feeling happy for Peabody the most.

To Be Continued…

**Thanks to CaptainSoda12's suggestion for the Russian General inspiring me to come up with Dr. Cherevin, the antagonist of the story. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**~RC**


End file.
